This is a pilot study to evaluate the safety and physiologic effects of ABT-627, an endothelin-A receptor blocker, in patients with symptomatic CHF (Class III). This drug will allow the investigators to study the actions of chronic antagonism of the endothelin A receptor, thus leading to an increased understanding of the pathophysiologic role of endothelin in the evolution of heart failure.